


The Medbay

by kendrassaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Necromancing the Stone, M/M, lil bit of steelatom angst for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrassaunders/pseuds/kendrassaunders
Summary: klemmer is currently treating everyone who isn’t sara like a side character 80% of the time so I have to write ½ of my own damn scenesso i wrote what could have easily been a steelatom goldmine because you know nate "worried boyfriend" heywood is gonna spend all of his ding dang time at his injured boyfriend's side worrying non-macfucking stop





	The Medbay

**Author's Note:**

> takes place just before sara walks into the medbay to give her lil speech in Necromancing the Stone (3x15)  
> it's short as hell and really bad enjoy

Ray was still unconscious. Gideon had fixed Nate and Zari up in a matter of minutes after their individual encounters with the Death Witch, but neither time had she been able to finish the job, but with Ray, she had gotten as she intended on getting and left him for dead afterwards. If Amaya and Zari hadn’t comeback when they did, he would be dead.

  
Where Ray was in his healing, the only thing keeping him under was the sedatives Gideon had prescribed so that it didn’t hurt him too much when she was finishing up whatever she was doing to him. And Nate found himself sitting next to him the entire time, checking on Ray’s condition every couple minutes until-

  
“Dr. Heywood?” Gideon’s voice shocked him out of whatever trance he was in.

  
“Yeah, Gideon?” The man responded. The last couple of conversations he’d had with her had been prompted by Nate, so this was either something really good or really bad.

  
“Dr. Palmer’s in such a state that I can take him off of his sedatives,” the AI reported, only to be greeted by a sigh of relief from Nate.

  
A bright smile crossed his face at the concept of Ray coming out of this ok-er, well, as ok as he could be after something as painful and traumatising as that. “Thanks, Gideon.” After several beeps and clicks and a flash or two on the monitor, Ray begin to stir. Nate watched, the grin on his face becoming ever wider.

  
“Hey,” Nate greets softly once Ray’s deep brown eyes flutter open. A smile briefly crosses Ray’s face, but quickly disappears and is replaced with a more confused look once he realized where he was.

  
“What happened? Why am I in the medbay?” he questioned. Nate waited for the wheels to begin turning in that big brain of Ray’s but when they didn’t, he decided it’d be best if he explained it.

  
“Sara-” Something almost immediately seemed to click in Ray’s head.

  
“Oh.” His expression shifted once again to something more pained. “I remember now,” he added bluntly. “Is Sara ok?” Always thinking of others first, you delicate flower, Nate thought.

  
He had to shake himself out of his own thoughts to answer. “Yeah! Yeah. Constantine, Gary, and Agent Sharpe showed up at the last second and saved her along with Mick and the fire totem.”

  
A look of pride glimmered in Ray’s eyes. “Mick used the fire totem?” He asked. Nate nodded. “It’s so…..fitting.” Both men chuckled.

  
Curiosity danced in Nate’s head. Who did Ray see when the Death Witch tried to kill to him? Was it Anna or Kendra? Was it Nora? It played around until it eventually got the best of him. “So who’d you see?” Nate heard himself asking before he knew what he was saying.

  
Ray developed a more solemn smile. “I saw Anna.” Nate found himself internally relieved. Anna was better than Ray’s current attachment to Darhk’s daughter any day of the week. “I don’t want to talk about it, ok?”

  
“Ok.”

  
Gideon interrupted for second time: “Dr. Palmer is fully healed,” she reported cheerfully. Nate moves to help Ray out of the band when the medbay door opens.


End file.
